


The Art of Possession

by ImWithTheWalrus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Chara Being Chara, Chara and Asriel never died, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I dont know what to tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Death, Other, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Reader Is Chara, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithTheWalrus/pseuds/ImWithTheWalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara( Could be considered Reader) becomes nervous before Asriel's coronation and decides to take a trip to Hotland to seek out Sans and make him quite the peculiar offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write my first fic on Ao3, sinceI finally got around to making an account! This story could be considered a reader insert, so I tagged it as such but I did use the name Chara to refer to them, so that's something to keep in mind. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a comment, whether you enjoyed it or not. If you see a mistake, please let me know and I'll fix it. I hope you like it!!

Being royalty was foreign to Chara, especially after being thrusted into the life all of a sudden. After their fall, Chara had been found by the young prince, Asriel, after they had cried and shouted obscenities and cursed the world above for allowing them to live through the fall. Chara's rage had been forgotten, though, as their eyes made contact with Asriel's, and he offered her a great, big smile. They were in shock and awe. There was no ignoring that the boy wasn't human, fortunately for Chara, but they didn't find themselves afraid. On the contrary, Chara had never felt so at ease around someone, and inside, they found it quite amusing that the only being able to make them feel positive emotions was a monster, the very thing human parents warned their children about on the surface. Asriel helped them up and asked for their name. It hadn't been Chara, at first. It had been something else. A name they had been long forgotten. A name they hated and got rid off, because it felt like a link between them and the rest of humanity, and the very thought had sent a wave of unadulterated rage through their veins. It wasn't long after that encounter that two taller Goat Monsters came along, Queen Toriel and King Asgore, the two who would take them in and raise them as their own. Chara felt at home with the monsters in the underground, more at home that they ever did back in the surface, and although they were grateful for their new family, being a Royal was a hard thing to get used to.

Now 19 years old, they stood in front of their mirror and looked over the garb that had been especially made for them. It was a long sleeve shirt and long pants, both white, with a purple tunic draped over the simple garments to complete the outfit. In their chest was the Delta Rune. It felt right to be branded with the shield of the Royal family. Never in a million years did Chara believe they would end up here. Never in a million years did Chara believe they would ever be happy. And yet, happy they were. A soft smile graced their face. The dark bags under their eyes were still present, and had been since they first began to become hateful towards humanity, but their once hard eyes had softened up significantly. The ever present blush on their face remained throughout the years, and their chestnut hair had grown out in the front, though Chara insisted that the back stayed short and sweet. The two long strands in the front extended past their shoulders but stopped not long after, and their bangs were swept to the side. They were beautiful, they decided, despite the scars that decorated their wrists.

Today was an important date, and excitement buzzed the through the Underground as news of Asriel's coronation spread. Chara's heart pounded almost painfully in anxiousness, and they felt as if they were about to puke. They were happy for their little brother, ecstatic even. At just 16, he was to be crowned King. The problem was the position Toriel and Asgore had given Chara. They were to be Asriel's Right Hand, micromanaging every little thing and taking care of the things Asriel didn't feel comfortable doing. This was a huge deal for the former human, and it was the sole reason Chara felt so overwhelmingly nervous.

They bit their bottom lip, before walking over to the window. It had become a reoccurring habit throughout the years, sneaking out to get some fresh air whenever the stress became too much. Sliding the glass open, they swung a leg over the windowpane and quickly stepped out onto the roof, before Undyne or any of the other Royal Guards saw them. They moved fast, climbing down from the window before jumping off, rolling stealthily as they made contact with the ground below. Mentally apologizing to the buttercups that they had trampled, Chara dusted themselves off and headed down a familiar path, one that they'd taken many times before, breaking into a concentrated sprint as they heard Undyne shout after them. They giggled, already having gotten away by the time the other guards caught on to the orders of following after them. It was always liberating, the time they spent out of the castle alone. They had made many friends, and few enemies. The only monsters who really disliked Chara were the ones who resented humans, and although it angered her that she was still seen as human by the minority, she managed to shrug it off enough to leave them alone. 

Besides, the time outside the castle would give Chara an opportunity to meet with someone they desperately wanted to speak to.

Chara always made sure not to pick fights unless absolutely necessary, due to their stats. Being LV 57 was frowned upon, even more so because no monsters had disappeared in a long time. The reason for their Level of Violence being so high was simple. They hadn't been the only human to fall to the under ground. There had been six more, clad in different attires that served as weapons and armor for the human monster after she had slaughtered them and buried their bodies where no one could find them. Chara always made sure to eliminate them before anyone else saw them, and they did it with an amount glee and eagerness that would shock even the cruelest of monsters. They couldn't risk their scum of a race hurting their home, their family, and they didn't want to have another one of those vile creatures so near.

Their face fell at the thought.

The trek from New Home to Hotland was tiring, and hot, but Chara pushed on, zooming past the levels of the suffocating region until they reached the Riverman, who then took them to Waterfall. Nodding a thanks to the Riverman, they stepped out of the boat, being careful not to tip the little gondola over as their right foot touched land, followed hastily by their left.

They made their way to a quiet, isolated part of Waterfall where not a lot of monsters roamed around. Chara loved Waterfall, from the glowing mushrooms, to the fluorescent water, to the sparkling cave ceiling. Not to mention the calm, dark atmosphere. They loved it all. A breathy giggle escaped their mouth, followed closely by a content sigh. They sat their rump down on the soft soil, rolling up their pant sleeves and dipping their feet into the cold water. Chara shivered as they leaned back on their arms and closed their eyes. It wouldn't be long until he arrived.

"Fancy meeting you here, your highness."

Ah, here he was now, as expected. Though he came a bit earlier than they thought he would.

Chara opened their eyes to look at the owner of the voice. It was deep, yet playful, and they didn't have to look to see who the voice belonged to. Beside them stood a familiar skeleton, the oldest one of the bony duo which everyone in the Underground seemed to be familiar with. Chara made a noise of distaste as the smiley trash bag looked at them As much as they somewhat enjoyed his company, they were weary around him, and for good reason too. He always looked at them as if he knew something they didn't, which always made the former human feel threatened, as if he was accusing them of something. 

"You knew I was here, which is why you came here. You're quite a ways away from your sentry station," Chara tilted their head to the side as they replied. "Greetings, Comic Sans," The brunette said, ignoring the faint repetition of their words that sounded from a nearby Echo Flower. He visibly cringed at the use of his full name. Not a lot of people knew where Sans had come from, but Chara was included in the small group of people who did know, due to them snooping around in their surrogate parent's belongings. Toriel and Asgore didn't mind now that they were grown, however, so they supposed that there wasn't any harm done. The skeleton didn't bother asking why Chara had been in possession of his true name.

"No need to be hostile, kiddo. Maybe I just want to have a decent conversation with a friend," Chara scoffed at his words, their piercing red eyes looking straight him, eyebrows furrowed. "That is a laugh, and you are well aware of it."

 

His smile looked like more of a grimace now. Chara smirked at this, turning to look down at the water their feet were dipped in. 

"Since you are here now, I would like to ask you a question. I will be the King's Hand before the day is done, and I have a preposition to offer you."

Sans looked intrigued now, though they could see that he had visibly stiffened up.

"And what does this preposition entail?" It almost seemed as if he were afraid to know, if the blue-tinted beads of sweat that gathered on his skull were anything to go by. 

"As me and very few people know, you are a very skilled Physicist."

"Chara," He glowered defensively, making said person smirk wider. 

"You were given high praise in Dr. WD Gaster's reviews throughout your time working with him, which is an extraordinary accomplishment in itself-"

"Chara." They were cut off, their name sounding from Sans in a deep, warning growl. Chara almost considered ceasing the taunting, but then they remembered Dr. Alphys, and how inefficient she was with her work. The Underground was in need of a more useful Royal Scientist. As much as Chara hated the surface, being set free was all everyone within Mount Ebott dreamed about. They couldn't hold out on Monsterkind because of their own selfish desires.

"Sans. I, Chara Dreemurr, would like to offer you the position of Royal Scientist." 

"No." 

Chara looked at him again, this time donning a more professional expression. "You didn't even consider it."

This earned them an angry scoff. "Considering taking the job would include considering leaving Papyrus alone for days to complete a project. It would include considering replacing Alphys and shattering her dreams, which she has worked hard to achieve. It would include considering finishing the horrible projects Gaster started. I refuse to acknowledge that monster and I refuse to take the job and every responsibility that comes with it." 

"Sans, wait," Chara called out as the jokester got ready to bail, his left eye glowing cyan and gold. They stood and fixed their pants, using magic to get rid of the stains that had gotten on the expensive fabric. It had taken them years to master magic, but eventually it had almost become a second nature. Sans waited rather impatiently as they took their sweet time in fixing their appearance, smoothing out the tunic and making sure to remove every flaw with the help their magic, which exerted a black mist. After that was over and done with, they looked at Sans, stepping closer to him. "I need you to do this." 

Their voice failed them, coming out as a weak plead. Chara cringed at this. Sans, however, ....raised an eyebrow?(??) 

They shifted in place. "T-The kingdom needs you, I mean," as they stumbled over their words, they grew increasingly nervous. There was no recovering from breaking character in front of one of the sharpest beings on the face of the earth. Sans began to sweat heavily at the realization that Chara wasn't exactly who he thought they were. It came as no surprise that they were very interested and invested in Sans. It wasn't fondness, or admiration, it was an infatuation, an obsession, not with him, but with what he could be capable of. They wanted to dissect him, figuratively speaking. They wanted to know the ins and outs of him, how he operated, how he reacted to certain things. He was interesting to them, and that made them very uneasy. They wanted to test him, and for that, he needed to be by their side. This sadistic need to figure out the most cryptic monster in Mt. Ebott was utterly unhealthy. Chara would never admit it, but it was the main reason they visited Waterfall. They knew that Sans would seek them out, because even though he would never voice it out loud, much like them, he was just as interested in them as they him. It was a pathetic display on both sides. 

Chara was the only other person who was fully aware, aside from the Sans himself. That fact alone had been enough to draw them together. It was nothing more than mutual respect and mutual interest, and it would never be anything more. The two could pretend to dislike each other all they wanted, but that wouldn't get rid of the palpable interest the two had for each other. Chara huffed at the thought.

"The kingdom, huh?" He started, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Chara only nodded, not trusting their voice any longer.

"C'mon, kiddo. Don't kid yourself," he paused for a reaction, and continued once the lips of the pretentious teen in front of him twitched upwards, "that's not why you came here. You always have a reason for what you do, whether its to get some fresh air, or to be alone, or to kill humans," Chara stiffened at the last one, swallowing the nervous lump in their throat. He winked, before continuing"But a legitimate job offer isn't one of the reasons because there is nothing in it for you, is there? So, heres your last chance at being honest with me. What do you really want?"

Chara's fists clenched in irritation. He thought he had them all figured out, didn't he? He was right though, about what he said. That only made the brunette more irate. 

"I want to possess you, Sans. To have you. I want you to be mine."

There it was. The cold, hard truth. Sans sputtered as he stepped back in alarm, looking fairly disturbed at the confession. Chara went on. "I want your skills, your knowledge, your power. I want you to be my greatest pawn, my trump card," They licked their lips. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Sans let out a forced laugh in disbelief, slapping a hand on his forehead dramatically, almost mockingly. Chara's eyebrows furrowed, anger and embarrassment wafting over them. "What is so funny?" They demanded, stomping their foot on the muddy ground below once. Their usual blush spread all over their face, tinting it a lovely shade of red. His laughter died down pretty quickly, and soon enough he was staring at the relatively young human once more. 

"That's more like it, kid." His eye glowed blue again, causing Chara to raise her guard. "It was a decent attempt, honestly, though you may want to brush up on your flirting." Sans gave her a wink, and before Chara could finish uttering a phrase of protest, he was gone.

There was silence for a moment as red eyes stared at the now empty space where the skeleton once stood incredulously, before their lips parted, releasing a loud snarl of frustration. Curses were uttered, profanities were spewed before Chara calmed themselves and sighed, making sure their clothes were clean and proper, they headed off towards the Riverman to make their way home, confused and defeated.


End file.
